User talk:Smurfynz
Pet hate grammar abomination of the week: "x is based off of y". It can be based on or based upon, but it is never based off or based off of. We must terminate this with extreme prejudice wherever it is found. Manual Archives This is where you can find my previous talk page content, archived by calendar month for ease of reference. *January 2015 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 Bodhi OK, have you even looked closely at the texture file for Trevor's truck, because I did and I saw the word Imponte emblazoned on it. Don't believe me, look at the file for yourself before you go and revert my changes. You have no idea how much that fuckin' irritates me. RE: Thanks. It was a little frustrating. Leo68 (talk) 07:45, February 2, 2015 (UTC) They help but they're disgusting. Leo68 (talk) 08:25, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles No I didn't mean that page I meant in Vehicle Features page check it out and one more thing , the highest income of the player is set at about 2.147 billion. I had this amount but did not tell because I thought my game was glitches but now that there is a video stating that, what do you think whether we can implement it into the trivia section. Money Yes as you told the Wikipedia page and it is also due to the game using some 32 bit integer something. There is a video by the gtaseries videos. Therefore because of this it can be a fact right. In every other game there is no limit until 99999999 (I don't know how many 9s are there so don't count) and gta v is the first one to have something which is not 9 (gta 4 money limit is mostly ends in 200 million or so as I read in gta forums) so that makes the Hd games different from 3d era. RE: Vehicle Temp Ah right, i just made my own so i can follow the design in which most vehicle pages are already styled as, but it is clearer and simplistic. Thanks for that, i will add my thought tomorrow on that :) (talk) 22:37, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Permission As i said to Andre, i give permission to you to edit my profile and add vehicles to the list i may have missed. (talk) 17:53, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Sentinel Thanks for sorting out the picture of Amanda's Sentinel Smurf. Sorry for creating the situation over it in the first place, it's just that the previous photo was of a modified car and therefore was not the "stock" variant. Thanks for rectifying it. SJWalker (talk) 23:20, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Michael's modified Tailgater should be there since that is modified in the story. You do great work with taking and uploading all these pictures. I don't have GTA V yet or the technology to take and upload photos so I'm afraid I'm fairly useless there. SJWalker (talk) 23:36, February 3, 2015 (UTC) If I make any mistakes when I edit pages on this wiki please let me know and give me some pointers if it is repeated mistakes. Aminsino (talk) 04:41, February 4, 2015 (UTC)aminsino Thank you for adjusting the wording from the edit I made for the rhino tank. It means a lot. Aminsino (talk) 04:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC)aminsino GTA San Andreas Hey Sean, since you have GTA IV for PC (if i'm not mistaken), any chances you can download GTA San Andreas too? I was going to buy the game for PC and take some screenshots, particularly from the Sea Turtle and the Dolphins, the rest can wait. (talk) 23:53, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : All I need is a better PC, my actual PC can't run Scarface, the framerate is veeeery low and the graphics are glitched, if Scarface is like this, imagin GTA SA... But yeah, i'll probably get one when I start working. (talk) 00:04, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks :) (talk) 01:36, February 5, 2015 (UTC) User Due to his edit warring and multiple warnings, I have issued a one month ban. Leo68 (talk) 19:48, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Holding weapons A user asked me to take pictures of the three protagonists holding every single weapon in GTA V, as I have the enhanced version, his request was to take a screenshot like this one seen in your right side, so, first i'll ask you to not work to hard on that one, second, I should ask if this is a good idea, if yes, then i'll start doing this, if no, i'll just tell him that it isn't necessary. (talk) 20:33, February 5, 2015 (UTC) New section You said that my post on BJ Smith rereactional center wikia page was vandalism? How? I want a answer before you make accsations like that User Lyosea has been warned already. Does he require a banning, I'm online if you need me to. Leo68 (talk) 19:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate the input. Leo68 (talk) 20:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Poor Grammar? Sorry but... I really feel that the way it is written on that article is weird! It's written Muskets are their own type of guns', (and are more closely'''''... Do you know what I mean? That comma, the "and are" in parenthesis... Please, tell me if it doesn't looks weird to you. (talk) 21:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I think that point is valid, you know, I may sound ignorant now, but Muskets are more similar to rifles because of their distance (superior than that of a Shotgun), they have a more complex reloading and they only fire a single ball rather than various projectiles (if ''projectiles ''is the right word) (talk/ /blog) 21:50, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Image policy? What are you talking about? Sorry about this rude way to talk but... What did I do wrong with image policy now? All my Sandbox pictures are named correctly and all of them are licensed, I don't understand this warning. (talk/ /blog) 22:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : Jeff explained me about this, he said that image policy is sometimes weird... : Sorry about my way to talk right now, but I felt like Lance when Tommy talks to him, if you know what I mean. (talk/ /blog) 22:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh and my grammar is still poor, but I try my best, I'm just a young guy trying to improve my grammar on the internet and escape from this hopeless country. (talk/ /blog) 22:37, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Portuguese is much worse and harder amigo :) it's all okay then, I know that my grammar is okay, but I can do better than that, i'll stay trying to improve it anyway. (talk/ /blog) 23:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Well, I took the photo, Michael told me to fuck off.(sorry for the language). I walked a couple steps, he stood up and asked to hang out. I thought it was a glitch so I switched to Michael and he was well...right there next to his trailer. I couldn't hang out with Trevor though since he got hit by a car a few seconds later... We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 05:05, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Duke O'Death Can you upload an interior image of the Duke O'Death? The current image has a terrible name, and no license. I'm surprised it was un-noticed for a several months now. Leo68 (talk) 07:29, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Sean. Leo68 (talk) 07:41, February 9, 2015 (UTC)